W.I.T.C.H.
|show = W.I.T.C.H. |dub_identifier = Original |logo = W.I.T.C.H - logo (Italian).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channels = Frisbee Jetix |rating = |language = Italian |seasons = 2 |episodes = 52 |production_company = SIP Animation |air_date = |website = http://www.clubwitch.com.au/ |wikia = http://witch.wikia.com/wiki/W.I.T.C.H.ipedia |wikipedia = https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/W.I.T.C.H._(serie_animata) |imdb = tt0383718 |tv.com = W.I.T.C.H. |external_links = |video = |video_title = }}W.I.T.C.H. (acronym of Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin) is an animated TV . The Guardians must save Meridian from the evil sorcerer Phobos and Cedric who are searching for Phobos' sister, the long lost princess of Meridian and true heir to the throne. They later find her and the Guardians then set about saving her from Phobos. When Meridian is freed from evil and true heir takes the throne, a new mysterious sorceress named Nerissa frees Phobos' top henchmen and reforms them as the Knights of Vengeance. Once the Guardians learn more about the sorceress and her evil plan of reuniting former Guardians, they are able to defeat the Knights only to have more powerful Knights of Destruction, in addition to the former Guardians attack them. The Guardians' chief ally is Hay Lin's grandmother Yan Lin, a former Guardian herself, and the one that taught the girls about their magical destiny. They are also helped by Caleb, a heroic soldier from Meridian, leader of the rebellion against Phobos, and Blunk, a frog-like goblin creature (known as a Passling) who takes things from the human world to Meridian (and vice versa), humorously mistaking everyday objects for other things or items of value. Matt, Will's boyfriend, accidentally learns about Meridian and when he sees the troubles there going on, he learns how to become a warrior to help them. They are also helped by the Oracle, leader of the Universe in Kandrakar, who was the one who chose the Guardians. Show history W.I.T.C.H. is an fantasy comic series written by Elisabetta Gnone, Alessandro Barbucci and Barbara Canepa. The comic series was first published in in before it was released in other countries. As of , W.I.T.C.H. has been released in over 65 countries. The final issue of W.I.T.C.H. was released on . Broadcast history W.I.T.C.H. is a animated television based on the comic book series of the same name. The was produced by SIP Animation in association with and participation from Jetix Europe, The Walt Disney Company, 3 and Super RTL. Like the comic, the follows five girls: Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin who have magical powers which they use to fulfil their duties as "Guardians of the Veil". The names of these five characters form the titular acronym, despite the characters not actually being witches. The is set in the fictional city of Heatherfield and various mythical planets, namely Meridian and Zamballa. W.I.T.C.H. premiered on on ABC Family and concluded on . Cast Donatella Fanfani |main_char2 = Irma |main_char2v = Francesca Bielli |main_char3 = Taranee |main_char3v = Tosawi Piovani |main_char4 = Cornelia |main_char4v = Emanuela Pacotto |main_char5 = Hay Lin |main_char5w = Hay_Lin |main_char5v = Marcella Silvestri }} International versions |logo = W.I.T.C.H - logo (Arabic).jpeg |channels = MBC 3 }} |version = voice-over |logo = W.I.T.C.H - logo (Italian).png |channels = Jetix BTV Super7 Nova TV }} }} |logo = W.I.T.C.H - logo (Italian).png |channels = Star Channel Jetix }} |logo = W.I.T.C.H - logo (Italian).png |channels = Disney Channel Jetix }} TV2 }} |logo = W.I.T.C.H - logo (Italian).png |channels = Jetix )}} }} |version = voice-over |logo = W.I.T.C.H - logo (Italian).png |channels = Balapan }} |logo = W.I.T.C.H - logo (Italian).png |channels = SBS Anione Champ TV }} |logo = W.I.T.C.H - logo (Italian).png |channels = Jetix }} |logo = W.I.T.C.H - logo (Italian).png |channels = Channel One )}} STS Jetix Disney Channel }} }} |version = subtitled |logo = W.I.T.C.H - logo (Ukrainian) sub.png |channels = direct-to-video }} |logo = W.I.T.C.H - logo (Italian).png |channels = Ukraine Новий канал )}} }} |} References Category:Frisbee programming Category:Jetix (Italy) programming